


A Different Point of View

by Haruka_S_Knight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_S_Knight/pseuds/Haruka_S_Knight
Summary: Michiru committed suicide, and Haruka was to blame.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 10





	A Different Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is sort of my answer to a story written by Neptune's Mask. A friend pointed out some things to me and I agreed that I felt Michiru seemed a bit too weak and dramatic and Haruka too cold and hurtful. This doesn't really change that, it's just my spin on things. It also touches on why none of the outer scouts are seen in Crystal Tokyo, briefly anyway. This is a one shot and I won’t write any more.

A Different Point of View  
By Haruka's Knight

Haruka still remembered the argument the first day she called home from the recruiting station. It wasn't really an argument, more a lack of. She'd left that morning to help an old friend move, and while she was helping unload their truck she'd heard the commercial. The Japanese Army was looking for recruits; the world still seemed to titter on the edge of some big war after what happened to the US a few years back. She'd fished out her cell phone, not thinking she'd make it due to a few juvenile traffic problems.

It was on the way home, after speaking to the recruiter, that she'd called Michiru. The artist sounded happy to hear her voice and Haruka felt the nervous energy she'd been feeling start to drain away for a moment. Once prompted she told Michiru where she'd just been, and that she was shooting for a military contract. That was when she heard a loud click and the line go dead. Haruka blinked, pulled over and stared at the expensive phone in her hand. Michiru had just hung up on her, and she knew this wasn't going to go well.

The process of enlisting took two months, and during that time Haruka and Michiru never quite seemed at peace. The young artist acted as if someone were waiting to end her life and Haruka felt stress building inside her. Her friends supported her yet it felt like she and Michiru argued each time the topic came up. Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore.

The blonde had spent almost the entire day with friends, saying good bye. In just a few days she would ship off to training and she knew time was short. Teal eyes looked up as she opened the door to the house she shared with the other three outer scouts, her closest friends. And there she stood, Michiru Kaioh, looking at her with sad blue eyes. Haruka felt a cold calm finally settle over her.

That was the night Haruka Ten'ou walked away from her friends and her former love. It wasn't that she didn't love Michiru, but as much as the artist felt she'd never been given the chance Haruka felt the same. So often lately the young artist jumped to the conclusion that things were about to end, that it had to be one or the other. The very feel of each argument or discussion made Haruka feel backed into a corner, the blonde knew for a fact it was doing neither of them any good. She knew she couldn't handle feeling as if she had to choose between her future and the young woman she loved.

So she ended it. It was done so quickly Haruka felt as if all the movies, TV shows and books in the world lied. She'd expected the world to fall, some sign of the apocalypse because of the parting of Uranus and Neptune but it never came. Instead she merely turned away as the artist cried in their living room, opening the door and walking out. She got in her car, welcoming the dark of night, as she turned the key and angrily slammed the car in gear. The quiet of the beach side nationhood was broken as the young racing star's car screamed down the street and left hot rubber when she turned the corner.

When she found out what had happened to Michiru after she left she wasn't surprised the other's hated her, nor did she truly care to share her side of things. Let them feel the way they did, all Haruka felt was sadness and disbelief. She'd been back for a year the day she decided to visit that beach again in the middle of the night.

"You were stronger than this, I know you were." Haruka sighed as she spoke to the sea. The waves seemed angry with her, hell a lot of things seemed angry at the wind senshi these days. She closed her teal eyes any shook her head. "Damn it Michiru, I know you were stronger than this. You gave into a pain you could have lived through, and in doing so you left everyone else behind with an even worse pain."

Haruka fought back the growl of anger in her face even as the waves began to slap harder against the shore. The blonde was intelligent enough to stand well above the water line as she opened her eyes again and glared at the sea.

"The other's may morn you, and I'll let them blame me as I am not fully innocent. But know this love, I won't just sit her and spend my life in guilt and sadness. I played my part but it was you who gave in completely. You took a temporary pain and made a permanent choice, ending things as if no one ever pointed out that suicide is never the answer." Haruka couldn't fight the anger this time as she glared hard toward the inky nighttime sea. "As if you learned nothing from my mistake in that damn chapel in high school! What the hell were you thinking? Did you think it would end the pain? Well it didn't, all it did was spread it to the others."

Haruka let he head fall as she turned away from the sea and started back toward her car. She paused, looked back over her shoulder and shook her head before she spoke again, in a whisper that was nearly inaudible.

"Usagi still thinks she can get you back, someday, in Crystal Tokyo. I have no idea if she's right because I think even she'd fail if there is no will to live. Just the same, I wish her luck as I won't be here to see the result. As soon as Mamoru and Usagi ascend to the thrown I'll be leaving to guard the solar system the way I did before, from the silent halls of Uranus itself." Haruka smirked and shrugged as she fished in a pocket for her keys. "I was always taught suicide fixes nothing, and the time I tried it still didn't. Have a good sleep, Neptune-sama."

When Crystal Tokyo came about so many people disappeared that one former race car driver was easily unnoticed by almost all. Almost, Setsuna thought as she watched a brief flash in the sky and noticed how planet Uranus seemed to glow brighter.

'Welcoming its master home.' Setsuna thought to herself as she transformed once more. Hotaru slept nearby, under the watchful eye of Ami. The now young woman hadn't been happy when Setsuna had informed her she was leaving, but she'd accepted it.

"It's time we all return to our duties, wherever they each lie." She bowed her head toward Uranus. "Take care of yourself, Haruka-san."

Setsuna summoned her staff and opened the gate, walking gracefully through just before it closed. It wasn't until the next morning that they discovered Hotaru had also left, her note telling them she'd returned to Saturn. Without the other Outer scouts or Chibi Usa she'd felt alone, so she simply left. Her calm discussion had surprised her somewhat, but she assumed it was merely meant to be.


End file.
